bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Bound!
Home Bound! is the 39th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Cadabrin and Bloomie are left home alone, they must protect their house from a sneaky thief named Grabbing Grabber George, but they somehow catched Doomer. But when the real Grabbing Grabber George shows up, the kids have to capture him. Trivia * This episode mainly focuses on Cadabrin and Bloomie, But, it also focuses on Doomer. * This is Chandler, Lightning, Jacky, Manny, Splashy, and Kima's first apperance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Bloomie * Doomer * Deema * Chandler * Lightning * Jacky * Manny * Splashy * Kima * Grabbing Grabber George * Officer Brooks * The Crabby Patrol Story The episode starts off at night, where the Boys are getting ready to go to the movie theater. Splattery: (Sighs) "This is gonna be fun! Can you believe we're going to the movies." Flatterine: "Yeah! It's gonna be fun!" Doomer: "All set and ready to go!" Squidling: "Hey, Cadabrin! Ya coming, bro?" Cadabrin: "No thanks! Bloomie and I have plans to watch the new episode of our favourite show, The Amazing Deema. We learned a lot from that crime-busting hero, who stops villainous criminals alongside with her sidekick, Chandler." Doomer: "The Amazing Deema?! As if." Loundrel: "Okay, ready to go!" All: "Bye, Cadabrin! Bye, Bloomie! See ya later! Have fun!" Cadabrin: "Bye, Guys!" Bloomie: "Have a great time at the movies!" Cadabrin: (He and Bloomie sat at the couch getting ready to watch the Amazing Deema) "Gee. I wonder what kind of criminals the Amazing Deema's gonna catch." Bloomie: "Let's find out." They turned on the TV, while romantically holding hands and eating popcorn. Deema: "Chandler! Look. I think we found out the Fiendish Five's hideout." Chandler: "How do you know?" Deema: "I found wet footprints that come from Splashy." Chandler: "How are we gonna catch 'em?" Deema: "Hmm. We have a balloon, a bar of soap and ribbons. I know what to do. Let's get serious!" Bloomie: "Go, Deema! Go, Chandler!" Chandler and Deema sets up the traps. Chandler: "Perfect! Now, what?" Deema: "Now, we wait. C'mon! Let's hide!" Chandler and Deema hide until the criminals arrived. Lightning: "Oh. Look. A mega-battery. Perfect!" Jacky: "Oh, boy! Playtime!" Manny: "Alright! Fertilizer!" Splashy: "Oh, Wow! A squeaky toy!" Kima: "Let‘s just get those things already!" The Fiendish Five hurry off. But, they got scared when the balloon pops and they slip on the bar of soap and they got wrapped up. Deema: "We gotcha now, Fiendish Five!" The TV suddenly changes to the news. TV Announcer: "We interrupt The Amazing Deema, with a special news report from Officer Brooks." Officer Brooks: "Fellow, citymates! Be on the lookout from the criminal named Grabbing Grabber George. And he'll steal anything that he can steal. And we will apprehend this Thief. So, until then, please. Just stay inside and lock your doors." Cadabrin: "Grabbing Grabber George?!" Bloomie: "Yikes!" (Hides in the blankets) Cadabrin: "Bloomie! We have to make sure this place is locked up tight." Bloomie and Cadabrin worked together to lock the doors and windows to keep Grabbing Grabber George from coming in. Meanwhile, the boys are on their way to the movies. Loundrel: "I can't wait until we get to the movies." Doomer: "Aww, man. I forgot my 3d glasses. I'll have to go back home and get them." Doomer turns around and heads home. But, when he tries to open the door, he was unaware that Cadabrin and Bloomie locked it. Doomer: "Hey! What gives? The door is locked. Hmm. And so are the windows." Cadabrin: (Gasps) "It's Grabbing Grabber George! We must stop him from coming in here." The scene shows a montage of Cadabrin and Bloomie trying to protect their house, but, whenever Doomer comes in, he got sent outside. Cadabrin: "Well, Bloomie. Looks like we got the place all locked up tight." Bloomie: "But, how do they get in now?" Cadabrin: "The only way they'll be getting in now is the vents, but, then they slip and probably get stuck in tires and fell down the stairs." (Puts a banana peel on the ground and Doomer uses the rope and climbs down and he notices that he's high above the ground) Doomer: "Whoa!" (Jumps but slips on a banana peel) "Whoa!" A stack of tires fell on him and he rolls down the stairs. Cadabrin and Bloomie uses a net. Cadabrin: "Ha. We got you now, Grabbing Grabber George!" Doomer: "What's going on here?" Both: "Doomer?!" Cadabrin: "What are you doing here, buddy?" Bloomie: "You're supposed to be at the movies." Doomer: "I forgot my 3d glasses and you wouldn't let me in." Cadabrin: "Sorry, Doomer. But, we have to keep this place safe from Grabbing Grabber George." Doomer: "Grabbing Grabber George?! Who is he?" Bloomie: "He's a thief." Cadabrin: "And he's on the loose." Doomer: "You Guys are seriously overreacting." Meanwhile, Grabbing Grabber George himself is hiding from the police. Grabbing Grabber George: "I gotta hide now!" Bloomie, who had been watching the whole time saw Grabbing Grabber George and she hurries over to Doomer and Cadabrin. Bloomie: "Boys! Look. Someone's out there?" Cadabrin: "What is it, Bloomie?" (Bloomie puts on a hat and mimics Grabbing Grabber George's tiptoeing) "Is he a clothes salesman?" Bloomie: (Takes off the hat) "Really?!" Cadabrin: (Gasps) "Wait a minute. Grabbing Grabber George wears a hat and a mask." Doomer: "You mean that's..." Both: "Grabbing Grabber George!" (Panic and Scream). Bloomie: (Turns on the water to get the boys' attention) "Boys! Calm down! Don't panic! We can do this!" Cadabrin: "Bloomie's right. If we can catch Doomer, I'm sure we can catch Grabbing Grabber George in no time at all." Doomer: "Yeah! But, I just slipped on a banana peel." Cadabrin: "We need to be smarter and do what the Amazing Deema would do. Remember, back, back, back." (Flashback to the show that Deema was in) Deema: "Hmm. We have a balloon, a bar of soap and ribbons." (Flashback ends) Cadabrin: "Remember, forward, forward, forward. We need something that pops like a balloon, is slippery like a bar of soap and can wrap you up like ribbons. How about we try this. (Whispers indistinctively)." The three kids worked together and they built traps. Meanwhile, Grabbing Grabber George got in the house the same way Doomer did. Grabbing Grabber George: "Wow! This place has everything I need to hide. A snack machine, big screen TV, and there's even a car for my getaway. (Sniffs) Is that popcorn I smell?" George hurries to the kitchen and sees the popcorn. But, when he opens it, a lot of popcorn comes out. Cadabrin pops out. Cadabrin: "You wanted snacks, right. Well. Here you go!" Grabbing Grabber George: "Hey! Was that your popcorn back there?" (Gets hit by obstacles) "I’m outta here!" Cadabrin: "He's getting away!" George trips on a rope and oils spills out. Doomer: "Oil, slippery like a bar of soap." George slips on the oil and gets fling to the ceiling and then, he falls. Bloomie: "And don't forget your magical string of lights." George gets tangled in the string of lights. Grabbing Grabber George: "Aww, Nuts! I'm stuck!" Cadabrin: "Great work, Guys! We got him!" Bloomie: "I'll call the Crabby Patrol." (rushes to the phone) Meanwhile, the Electronicles are driving home from the movies. Flatterine: "What a fun night we had at the movies." But, when they got home, the police are already there. Splattery: "Whoa! Doomer! Where were you? And what are the police doing here?" Doomer: "It's a pretty long story." Officer Brooks: "Well, Kids. These trio guys are able to catch a sneaky thief, Grabbing Grabber George." Grabbing Grabber George: "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling robots." Doomer: "It was Cadabrin and Bloomie's idea. I'd say they're heroes." Officer Brooks: "And Hey, those traps. I love 'em. Almost reminds me of the Amazing Deema." Crabby Cop #1: "Yeah, nice work, kids!" Cadabrin: "Thanks, Officers! Have a good night, now!" All: "Bye!" The police drives away. The next morning, Doomer checks the newspaper. Doomer: "Guys! Look. We're in the newspaper." Cadabrin: "We are?! Oh boy!" Bloomie: "Grabbing Grabber George was captured and the town is safe once again, thanks to the Electronicles." Flatterine: "We're so proud of you all!" Cadabrin: "And Doomer. We're sorry that we didn't know it was you." Doomer: "Don't mention it! Well. C'mon, guys! Time to get ready and..." (Slips on a banana peel) "Whoa!" All: (Gasps) "Doomer!" Doomer: "Nothing to it!" All: (Laughing). Narrator: "And so, the night is saved, thanks to...Cadabrin and Bloomie...and Doomer as well!" (the three robots high fived each other) End of episode.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps